


[Podfic] The Emperor's Sword ("Incomplete" Ch.2)

by greedy_dancer



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Missing Scene, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:47:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24715540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greedy_dancer/pseuds/greedy_dancer
Summary: astolat's story, read aloud (9 minutes). This is an Emhyr POV missing scene/epilogue to "Incomplete" (podfic by cabloom & quietnight).What happened after the door closed.
Relationships: Emhyr var Emreis/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	[Podfic] The Emperor's Sword ("Incomplete" Ch.2)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Incomplete](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9391280) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 
  * Inspired by [[Podfic] Incomplete](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20665589) by [cabloom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cabloom/pseuds/cabloom), [quietnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietnight/pseuds/quietnight). 



> This will only make sense if you know the whole wonderful story! Read "Incomplete" or listen to it to know how this scene fits in!

  


### Details

    * **Length:** 0:09:09
    * **File size:** 6.8Mo



### Downloads/streaming

      * **MP3:**[Click here to stream or right-click to save](https://bit.ly/2MUgCrJ)



### Additional credits

      * **Cover art:** greedy_dancer
      * **Hosted by:** Paraka



### Feedback

I'd love to know if you listened! Leave kudos or a comment here, or:
  * Find me [on Tumblr](http://greedydancer.tumblr.com/)
  * Find me [on Twitter](https://twitter.com/greedydancer)
  * Email me at greedy.dancy@gmail.com



**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to astolat for having Blanket Permission! And to cabloom & quietnight for their amazing podfics of astolat's stories <3


End file.
